


Light souls and strong wings

by LovelyAkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence?, Characters will die, M/M, a lot of blood and pain will happen, and also iwaoi because why not, but all the ships are important, demon/angel war au, enjoy the thing, main ship is tsukiyama, others will cry, pov will be third person but it will change from character to character throughout characters, still it kinda follows the canon?, that ends up in a demon/angel war thing so yeah it's a pretty important divergence, torture might be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAkuma/pseuds/LovelyAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of everything, there were only two gods, coexisting in a big void of nothing. Their first fight created the explosion that started life, the first war from which all the other wars would come.<br/>They decided, after many quarrels, that they no longer could live together, and they claimed two different dimensions. One of them chose the sky and called it Heaven, surrounding themselves with white-winged angels. The other one chose what lies beneath the Earth, and so they took their black-winged demons with them and called it Hell.<br/>They’ve lived in trembling peace, because sometimes the Gods can’t help but fight, and when Heaven and Hell are at war, there’s no safe place on Earth, nor prayer that can save it.</p>
<p>Kei wakes up a seemingly normal day and nothing has changed, apart from an earthquake that hit the town. Still, he starts getting the feeling that something's off, and when he hears the captain mentioning Yamaguchi Tadashi, he might find out that everything's upside down and that nothing is quite how it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichaptered fanfiction, but I'm starting summer vacations in two weeks so I'll update regularly.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

_In the beginning of everything, there were only two gods, coexisting in a big void of nothing. Their first fight created the explosion that started life, the first war from which all the other wars would come._

_They decided, after many quarrels, that they no longer could live together, and they claimed two different dimensions. One of them chose the sky and called it Heaven, surrounding themselves with white-winged angels. The other one chose what lies beneath the Earth, and so they took their black-winged demons with them and called it Hell._

_They’ve lived in trembling peace, because sometimes the Gods can’t help but fight, and when Heaven and Hell are at war, there’s no safe place on Earth, nor prayer that can save it._

* * *

 

Kei woke up and felt like he hadn’t slept at all. His legs hurt like he had run a marathon, and he felt restless, like there was something important he was not doing. It was possibly post traumatic stress, he told himself.

The day before there had been a powerful earthquake while he was walking home on his own. Half the city had been affected, but he had somehow managed to get home safe and his family was unhurt, and that was all that mattered.

He changed into his volleyball uniform, brushed his teeth and went down to have breakfast. The school was intact, and Sawamura had said it was mandatory for all the team to attend practice unless they had suffered any loss at home, which Kei hadn’t.

His brother was already in the kitchen making breakfast for both of them. He put a cup of coffee in front of Kei and looked awkwardly at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked him.

“Alright,” Kei answered uninterested. “I’m not hurt. I’m just tired.”

Akiteru nodded.

“Well, if you need to talk to somebody… about anything…”

Kei sighed, finished his coffee and left to school.

On his way, he only stopped once, on the corner between two seemingly random streets. He felt like he had to wait for something important, but he couldn’t remember what.

He sighed and kept walking.

When he got to the gym, the team was already practicing.

The gym looked empty, even though everyone was there: Hinata, the only first year that had joined the volleyball team apart from him, all the second-years, including vice-captain Ennoshita, and captain Sawamura, the only third-year in the team.

“You’re late,” the captain scolded him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

Daichi nodded and pointed at where Hinata and Nishinoya were practicing together. “Go help Hinata practice his spikes. I need to speak with Noya.”

“Yes, sir.”

He tossed at Hinata, but the boy was distracted and managed to spike few tosses.

Kei sighed. “We could practice your floating serves,” he offered.

Hinata frowned. “I don’t do floating serves, Tsukishima.”

“Then who does?”

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t think any of us do. Isn’t that the job of a pinch server? We don’t have something like that…”

Kei felt suddenly dizzy, like the world was spinning and the only thing he knew for a fact that was solid and steady was nowhere for him to hold on to.

“You look sick,” Ennoshita said behind him. “Why don’t you go and have some rest?”

“I’m fine,” he said.

Tanaka shook his head next to Ennoshita.

“Maybe you’re tired? There’s a little fridge in the clubroom. I think there’s some energy drinks left.”

Kei rolled his eyes but did as they pleased. He had to admit they were good guys, but he couldn’t deny the fact that they were annoying as shit. Maybe if he did what they suggested they’d stop being a bother.

The clubroom was empty. Kei looked at the floor, and his shadow looked lonely. _What the fuck is wrong with me today?_ , he thought as he grabbed a can of energy drink from the fridge. He had to admit it _did_ make him feel a little better. He supposed he’d have to thank Tanaka when he…

He frowned and left the half empty can over the fridge when something caught his eye. It was merely a volleyball jersey, but I made his heart clench. He took it carefully; it felt somehow too important to be held lightly. He spread it slowly, and when the white 12 stared at him two words fluttered in his mind, like giant eagle wings causing a hurricane of emotions inside of him. But the two words were simple, just a name:

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he whispered into the empty room and the words burnt his tongue. He felt a deep pain in his chest, like something had been ripped violently out of it.

He dropped the jersey to the floor and walked away of the clubroom, his half empty can of energy drink forgotten over the fridge.

He bumped into Hinata on his way out, and he was about to make a snarky about always being in the way and being too short to be noticed, but the boy covered his mouth with one hand and hushed him quietly.

Only then did Kei realize Hinata was standing just outside the door that lead to the Coach’s office, and eavesdropping a conversation between captain Sawamura and Nishinoya.

He was going to turn around and leave, but a name caught his attention.

“Yamaguchi too,” said Sawamura, and it was enough to make Kei pay attention. He looked worried. “I wouldn’t have guessed. It’s just… they’re too many, Noya. We only knew of Asahi, and, yeah, we _were_ doubting Suga, but Hitoka, Shimizu, Yamaguchi, Kageyama…” He felt Hinata tensing beside him when he heard Kageyama’s name, but he relaxed almost instantly, paying close attention to the conversation. “Two is a large enough number for one place, but six is _way too many_.”

Kei frowned. He recognized Yamaguchi’s name with a sharp pain in his chest, but all the other names sounded somehow familiar to him, even though he didn’t even know any of them, not even Yamaguchi.

“Do you think they… _left_?” Nishinoya asked, and the last word seemed to have a deeper meaning.

Sawamura sighed.

“I kind of want to believe they did. If they didn’t leave, they were _taken_ …”

Nishinoya kicked the desk and clenched his fists. “Six people, Daichi! We need to do something.”

“I know! And I’m going to call Iwaizumi, but he must be pretty damn busy.”

“It doesn’t matter! We know for a fact that Asahi-san and Suga-san left, so they’re probably okay. But what about the rest? If they were taken, they’re going to get killed!”

Both Kei and Hinata caught their breaths unable to move.

Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not really worried about all of them. Kageyama and Shimizu aren’t the type of people they would take.”

“So you’re actually worried about…”

“Hitoka and Yamaguchi.”

Kei entered the room, with Hinata close behind. Nishinoya and Sawamura looked at them with a mixture of shock and horror.

“How much did you hear?” Sawamura asked.

“Enough. What do you know about Yamaguchi Tadashi? Who is he? What’s going to happen to him? You know him.”

“Of course we do,” Nishinoya replied. “The question here is how you know him. Or rather…”

“How you remember you ever knew him.”


	2. Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi loses something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised iwaoi and I'll give you iwaoi (or the closest next thing to iwaoi I can give you right now).  
> I took my time to update this because I was revising the plot and also because uni was being a bitch but I'm free now and this will update smoothly at least once a week.

The day that started off sucking didn’t get better at all for Iwaizumi Hajime.

The earthquake had been the warning message: war was coming, and no one was safe. And he, as the leader of one of the Knight Squads was responsible for thousands of lives. It had all felt unreal all his life, this whole thing about angels, demons, war and human annihilation. Nothing had happened in hundreds of years, and Hajime had expected it to go smoothly at least for another hundred or so, enough for him to have a normal life.

Oh, how fucking wrong he had been.

He hadn’t slept at all, thinking about the war to come and how he’d have to lead an entire army to protect thousands of lives when he only deeply cared about a few.

Soon the morning came and he had to act like everything was the same and that no one was in danger. He smiled at his parents during breakfast, and then he said he was going to pick Oikawa up first —he didn’t say it, but he was worried about him. He hadn’t texted him or called him since he’d drop Oikawa by his house after the earthquake.

His father frowned at him. “Who’s Oikawa, son?” he asked, and Hajime’s blood went cold as he ran out of his house.

He got to the house of the Oikawas panting, and when he rang the bell, Mrs. Oikawa came out, looking absolutely confused. “Yes?” she asked him, not recognizing him, because she had forgotten her son, because her son had been taken as well as everyone’s memories about him, and Hajime was probably in all of them, but nowhere else.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I- This is the wrong house. I’m sorry to disturb,” he said, bowed down and left to school, his chest aching.

When he got to the gym, everyone in the team was there, except from Oikawa, who no one except Kunimi and Kindaichi —the other two Knights in the team— remembered.

Everyone in the team called him _captain_ , and each time the word left their lips he felt more and more irritated because fucking Oikawa had managed to be taken and he was probably going to get killed and—

He picked one of the balls and, not having his usual target, he just threw it across the court with all his strength. The ball hit the wall with a loud noise that echoed in the gym.

Kindaichi walked up to him with a worried expression.

“Captain—”

“Don’t call me that!” he replied, angry. “You _know_ I’m not the captain.”

Kindaichi gave a step back. “But everyone…”

Iwaizumi set his jaw and then sighed. “I know,” he said trying to stay calm. He was the leader. “I’m just nervous. It’s not your fault.”

“Sir,” Kindaichi started, giving a tentative step forward. He wasn’t talking to the vice-captain of the volleyball team anymore; he was talking to the leader of the Knight Squad. “I understand that your bond with Oikawa was strong, but with all due respect, I don’t see how he can fit into the targets that are usually taken.”

Iwaizumi looked at him. “You mean?”

“He left. He’s either an angel or a demon, and I’m betting my position that he’s the latter.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it, Kindaichi,” he said slowly, his voice a low threat.

Oikawa wasn’t a demon or an angel. Hajime had known him since they were kids, and Oikawa was a stupid self-centered asshole, but that was all there was. He would have known if Oikawa was anything other than human; he had been observing the boy since they were kids, he had always known him. If Oikawa had been a demon, he would have said something. He never kept secrets from Hajime…

“Captain.”

Hajime turned around to find the entire team looking at him with interest and concern. He was about to say something when his phone rang.

It was Sawamura, one of the vice-leaders of his Squad. Something bad had happened.

He looked at the team. “Practice is over for today,” he announced, and picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely short and didn't quite get to the point but I wanted to make a small chapter of only Iwaizumi dealing with Oikawa going missing (because I'm iwaoi trash).  
> Next chapter will be longer and will answer most questions and explain everything that's going on.  
> I'll hopefully update before wednesday so stay tuned, and also review because I love reviews


	3. Angels, Demons and a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explaination is done in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took more time than I said I would but I here it is!  
> Important note: the last part contains blood and torture, so, keep that in mind...  
> That being said, enjoy!

Kei stood by the wall watching as Sawamura talked on the phone.

“Yes, it’s Sawamura,” he said. “We kind of have a situation here… Yes, apart from the huge-ass war to come and all the destruction and chaos there’s going to be— ” he said into the phone, and left the room to speak privately.

They just stood there: Kei, by the wall; Hinata, awkwardly standing next to him and Nishinoya sitting on the desk.

“What exactly do you remember about those two?” he finally asked, startling Hinata, who had apparently forgotten there were other people there.

“Not much,” he replied not looking at Nishinoya. “I remember his name, his number 9, his… his eyes…”

Nishinoya narrowed his eyes but ended up nodding. “And you, Tsukishima?”

“His name. Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he repeated, and suddenly something else came to his mind: a smile, and freckles. “He has freckles,” he said with a small smile.

“Yes,” was all Noya replied, and then Sawamura came in again. “What did the boss say?”

“He said to reveal the real world for these two unfortunate _bonds_ ,” he said, faking the grave and harsh tone he knew Iwaizumi used, because he had the slight memory of having heard him talk at least once.

“Bonds?” Hinata asked.

Sawamura scratched the back of his neck.

“Is someone going to explain to us what happened?” Kei said slowly.

“I have to start from the beginning and work from there, so sit down,” he said gesturing to a couple of chairs by the desk.

Hinata sat in one, but Tsukishima refused to do so —he felt like sitting down was too passive of an action, when all he wanted to do was get out of there and run down the streets in search for something he wasn’t even sure of what it was.

Sawamura didn’t comment on it, he just started talking.

“Do you know how the universe was created?”

“Big bang!” Hinata said loudly as if he were in a quiz.

“Exactly. The big bang was an explosion that happened because there was too much energy together. But that energy wasn’t just random energy floating in space. That energy was the energy of two gods.”

“Gods?”

“In the beginning only they lived, in a big void of nothing, and they lived together peacefully for a while, until they started to fight. And during one of those fights their energies collided and the explosion gave birth to the entire universe. There wasn’t one God, there were two.”

Hinata listened to Sawamura with his mouth open, but Kei managed to look unamused, even though he felt something in his chest, something similar to thirst and need. He knew what Sawamura was telling was true. He didn’t know how, but he just knew.

“And then the gods tried to live together on Earth, but they ended up fighting again, and the world ended up in chaos and destruction, so they decided to part ways, and so they created two dimensions: Heaven and Hell.”

“One of the gods went to Heaven and took with them their angels, human-like creatures with white wings. They became the Angel God. The other god went to Hell and their demons, black-winged creatures went with them. They were called the Demon God. The angels and demons that decided to stay on Earth had their wings taken off, and so humans were born.”

“But,” Nishinoya interrupted. “Angels and demons can’t stay in Heaven or Hell too much time because they grow weak, so they started to insert their children into human families. Baby angels and demons know they’re not humans, but their parents don’t. Angels and demons are educated as humans and trained to be angel or demon soldiers, to fight against each other.”

“Why?” Hinata asked suddenly. “Why do they have to fight each other?”

“Because the gods make them,” Sawamura replied. “From time to time, the gods just decide to start a war, I guess just for the kick of it.”

“And demons and angels are called back to Heaven and Hell to form the armies and start the attacks,” Nishinoya continued. “All of them are called and just can’t help but go back to the place where they originally belong. And if they were to refuse, they’re punished, tortured or killed.”

“So the angels and demons leave, as you put it,” Kei said. “So what does it mean when you say other people are taken?”

“Angels and demons can’t survive much on Heaven or Hell because they get weak and die,” Sawamura explained. “So for them to live and be strong, they need to eat human souls, the souls of people who are pure, genuine and innocent, people who can easily be dominated and have a light of their own.”

Kei stood still for a moment and then gave a step forward, threateningly. “You are saying Yamaguchi is going to have his soul eaten?” he asked in a low voice. He didn’t remember who that boy was, but he was certain that he was really important to him, and that he would have rather died than to have Yamaguchi taken from him so cruelly.

“We are not entirely sure,” Sawamura replied slowly. “But he fits the type. He’s too naïve.”

“What do you meant with bonds?” Hinata asked standing up.

“Humans don’t remember those who leave or are taken. It is that way to stop humans from going insane. Imagine thousands of people just suddenly disappearing out of nowhere. It would be absolute chaos. So humans just forget they ever met them, even mothers and fathers forget their children, whether they were a demon, an angel or humans who were taken. All humans forget them, except for two kinds of humans. You are the first kind: bonds. Bonds are humans who have such a strong relationship with one of the demons, angels or taken that they can’t forget them. They’re called bonds because they’re the only link those people have left to Earth.”

Kei clenched his hand into a fist. There was a boy out there who was about to be eaten by a freaking demon or angel and the only people who would care for him was him, who couldn’t remember anything more than his name and freckles.

“Who are the second kind?” he ended up asking.

“Us,” Sawamura replied. “Knights.”

“Like the Lancelot kind of knight?”

“No, Tsukishima. We are… protectors. We protect the people who live on Earth from the destruction that the wars cause. Nothing has happened so far because the war hasn’t started, but once it does, there will be disturbs and climate changes and natural disasters. We descend of angels and demons who decided to stay on Earth and have children with humans, so we are aware of the war and we are trained since we were little to protect everyone when the war—”

“Then let’s go find Yamaguchi,” he interrupted him. “You protect people, and Yamaguchi is people and he’s going to get killed, as you said, so we have to do something.”

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He’s already out of our field,” Nishinoya answered. “We can only help here, unless something extraordinary happens, we have no way of going to Hell or Heaven. We don’t even know where Tadashi is! We can’t just go to an almost certain death in hopes that we find Tadashi and magically get him back here. It doesn’t work like that.”

“So you’re not going to do anything? Anything at all?”

He felt sick. He wanted to save Yamaguchi at all cost, but he was so powerless and impotent it hurt.

“I am sorry,” Sawamura said.

“Right,” was all Tsukishima said before leaving the office.

He just picked up his stuff, put on his headphones and walked away.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe you are not going to do anything about it!” Hinata shouted and stormed out of the office.

Daichi sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

“You lied to them,” Noya said. “I mean, I kinda did too, because I’m not really a Knight, but—“

“I can’t tell them I’ll try to look for them, because if I do, they’ll just insist on going with us, and Hinata doesn’t give up, and Tsukishima doesn’t remember Yamaguchi that much and he’s still so fierce about him… I can’t take two civilians into Heaven and Hell, even if it’s to look for their bond.”

“What did Iwaizumi say about it?”

“He said he’d try to find out about where the people from our area might have left to or been taken to, but he’s the leader and he can’t allow us to search for them, so he instructed me to disobey him whenever we know something about the team.”

He didn’t tell Noya that he’d promised Iwaizumi that he’d search for Oikawa too. Noya would say that Oikawa was a demon, and would probably be right, but he had already made the promise with Iwaizumi, who denied his best friend being something other than human.

Noya crossed his arms over his chest. “Asahi-san is alright,” he told Daichi. “But I don’t know Suga-san. I mean, he probably is an angel, but we can’t be too sure…”

“Suga is fine,” Daichi said, and his voice sounded weak even to himself. “He has to be. If he’s an angel, he’s going to be fine. And I just know… I just know Suga is an angel,” he said, trying to convince himself.

Noya didn’t say anything for a while, but he ended up talking to break the tense silence.

“We have to be prepared, vice-leader of squad Sawamura.”

“The same goes for you, ex-soldier Nishinoya.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Everything is going to be over if you just agree,” the soldier told him.

“I won’t,” Suga said softly, trying to stop his voice from shaking and cracking.

He was kneeling on the floor, his legs bound together, his hands tied tight to his chest, his wings outstretched and nailed to the wall by large golden nails. He was only wearing a pair of thin trousers and he could feel the blood dripping down his back from the wounds they had inflicted on him.

The soldier tsked and took another nail from a wooden box set on a dark metal table. Suga shuddered and waited for the pain to come. The soldier embedded the nail into Suga’s wings and another rush of pain shot through his entire body and this time he let out an agonizing yell.

“You are one of the elite, Sugawara-san,” the soldier told him, stroking his feathers bloodied feathers lightly. “You are one of the archangels, and yet, you disobeyed direct orders from the Angel God,” the soldier continued. “You returned to the human world for what? What could be the reason for someone of your status to go back to that place when you can have everything here?”

Suga set his jaw and focused on breathing. He couldn’t just let them know what was so important to him, because they’d take him away, all because he had the ability to lead entire armies into battle, all because he had succeeded in every exam and every test, all because he had been born as an archangel. He should have never befriended a Knight, and most of all, someone as kind and brave as Daichi, who would do anything to protect the world, who would die for the world. If they found out about Daichi—

“Tell me what made you become a betrayer, so we can destroy it,” he said, his voice soft as a flower petal.

Suga just shook his head. “Kill me,” he said, knowing they couldn’t. They would torture him for days if they had to, but they wouldn’t kill him. Archangels were useful and angels didn’t throw useful things away.

The angel smiled and kneeled in front of him so he could see Suga’s face. “You will talk soon, General Sugawara. Soon,” he repeated standing up.

He walked to the door and sighed. “I guess a couple of days in the darkness in the sole company of your thoughts and pain would make you speak” he said, turning the lights off and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Suga was submerged into darkness and everything he could feel was the sound of his unsteady breathing, the pain in his entire body and the dread for Daichi and the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tha pain has started! (At least is has if you love Suga and if you don't love Suga I don't know what you're doing with your life seriously)   
> Anyway, give me your opinion here or on my tumblr (nomoregoodbyekisses) and if you want to request something ask and I'll try to make it happen!  
> I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I'll try to update it in less than a week.


	4. Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiteru and Kei have a talk about something really important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter except enjoy and have some Akiteru being a caring older brother because that's important.

When Kei got home he had to make a great effort not to slam the door. He was mad. He didn’t usually get mad. He was sometimes —most of the time— upset, but not mad.

Now he was mad with Sawamura and Nishinoya because they were supposed to protect people but they didn’t care about Yamaguchi, he was mad with Hinata because at least that Kageyama guy he cared so much about was safe, he was mad at himself because he couldn’t remember much about this person who felt extremely important to him.

“Kei?” he heard his brother call him.

Kei breathed in and out twice before replying, making time by slowly taking his shoes off.

“Shouldn’t you be at university?”

“I have other things to do, which are more important than university,” Akiteru answered softly, making Kei frown. “Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“What could be more important to you than university?” he asked, ignoring the second part the way he had ignoring the rest of his school day.

Akiteru smiled softly at him.

“Speaking with my little brother, for example.”

Kei rolled his eyes and headed to his bedroom.

“I am not in the mood for _speaking with my older brother_ ,” he said harshly.

Akiteru hold him by the wrist.

“It’s about Yamaguchi-kun,” he said, and Kei didn’t know if it was that name or the seriousness in Akiteru’s voice, but he stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

“Why do you know him?”

Akiteru gestured to the kitchen table, and Kei nodded and sat down with him, knowing this was going to be an important talk.

“Sawamura-kun called me when you left the school and told me you remembered him. If I have to be honest I knew you would remember Yamaguchi-kun when you care so much about—”

“How do you remember him?”

Akiteru linked his hands on the table and stared at them. “I am a Knight too,” he replied simply.

“But we don’t descend from angels or demons or whatever. I’d know.”

“I was attacked by an angel once. Sometimes they just want souls so bad that they take humans out of the streets… A Knight saved me, but I already knew too much, so they had to tell me the rest so I’d know it was important not to talk about it. They asked me to help them, and I decided to be a Knight. When you learn about the demons and the angels, when you understand where the universe really comes from, it’s like opening a door within yourself, Kei. That’s why Knights don’t forget those who leave and those who are taken. Because we know.”

“So you remember him? Who was he to me?”

Akiteru took a moment before actually replying.

“That is something you have to remember on your own, Kei. What do you remember about him?”

“He has freckles. He always smiles… I am an asshole and he still smiles at me. He’s so stupid for sticking with me. He stands up for me. He’s really important, and that’s all I can remember. I can’t remember him! I can’t! Why can’t I remember him, Nii-chan? He was so important to me. I feel that. I feel like something is missing. I feel like I’d die for him,” he finally said. His brother was the only person Kei could be honest with.

Akiteru’s expression softened in a gentle smile in which Tsukishima couldn’t help but see some sadness.

“Yes, you would. And so does he, Kei.”

“Then why can’t I remember him?”

“That’s how things work, Kei. But you will be able to remember him slowly. I know you, and I know Yamaguchi-kun. You too have a really strong bond that can’t be easily broken, let alone forgotten. I promise you’ll slowly remember him.”

“Will it make any good remembering him when I can’t save him?” Kei said standing up emotionless. He was exhausted and it wasn’t even midday.

Akiteru saddened.

“I’ll try to do something about it,” he promised.

Kei nodded and headed to his bedroom, wondering if he could sleep until all this was over.

“Tsukki,” his brother said and it was enough to make Kei stop.

He felt short of breath, like he was having an epiphany and didn’t quite know what it meant.

“What?” he asked and his voice _didn’t_ break.

“Yamaguchi-kun calls you like that. Tsukki,” he repeated, and Kei heard it twice: once in Akiteru’s voice, and the second time as an echo inside his head in a soft and caring voice.

He clenched his hand into a fist and promised himself that he’d get Yamaguchi back, even if he didn’t remember everything about him, because the hole in his chest was real, as well as the warmth inside him at mere sound of his name being said by that gentle voice.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I am bored,” the Angel God said and giving a yawned and cracking their bones. They’d been in human form for too long, being in their God form was like finally stretching after being hunched for years. “Just watching is boring, D.”

They had gathered in a small hall in Heaven less than a day before. The mere act of them being together in their actual forms had ended up in the earthquake that hit Japan, so they could only see each other for a couple of minutes each time.

When they weren’t together, each God was in Heaven and Hell respectively, just watching what was going on in the three dimensions.

The Demon God smiled at them.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Spicing things up a little…”

“Don’t you think they’re already spicy enough with what’s going on in Hell? I’m having a blast.”

“But at this rate neither of us will get the prize and no one will win and this war will never end. Besides, we are not doing more than just watch.”

The Demon God thought about it and decided the Angel God was right.

“What do you have in mind, A?”

The Angel God walked up to them and whispered what they’d planned into their ear. When they were finished, all the Demon God did was nod.

“We’ll start tonight,” they said softly and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? That's good because next chapter will probably have a lot of pain. Also it will be longer. So expect great things.  
> Leave comments below, and, as always, if you want to ask or request anything, send me an ask to my tumblr (nomoregoodbyekisses).  
> Next chapter will hopefully be added in less than a week.


	5. The Three Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell has three Princes and the three of them are threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all know who the three princes are because, come on, it's so obvious, but still read it it's fun.  
> tw for torture I guess? Though there isn't as much pain as in Suga's so everything's fine.

Tooru took a deep breath and even that made his entire body hurt. He was bruised and sticky with his own blood, sweaty and tired.

But he had everything under control.

He wasn’t going to die of pain. He was one of the strongest demons in Hell and the fact that they had managed to capture him and torture him made no difference to the fact that when he could set himself free he would kill them all.

Of course, he wasn’t going to free himself until he could move his wings, which had been knit together with silver thread, but he would think of a way to get out of this mess; he was good at planning tactics, after all.

“Let me repeat myself, just in case you didn’t hear correctly,” the demon said, circling around Tooru —who was hanging from the ceiling by his bounded wrists— with a sharp blade dancing between her swift fingers. She placed the tip of the blade on Tooru’s naked back, and he was even surprised he could still feel more pain there. “Are you going to be on our side?” she asked, carving doodles on Tooru’s flesh.

Tooru bit the inside of his cheek to avoid screaming in pain but his in entire body shivered, betraying his composure.

“I’m not giving the power over the entire kingdom to you. You’ll have to kill me first.”

“Oh,” the demon said pushing the blade into Tooru’s shoulder, this time earning a low cry from Tooru’s throat. “You see, we can’t do that, Prince Tooru. You are _way_ too important for us to kill you.”

“Nice way of showing it, torturing me like this,” he said, only in a whispered, afraid his voice would break if he spoke louder.

Maybe he didn’t have the situation as _under control_ as he thought.

“They are different things, your Highness,” the demon said standing in front of Tooru, leaving the blade in his shoulder. “You are important because your little brother is extremely useful for his innate skills to control any army, but you are just as good a commander as he is. Besides, the people love you, Prince Tooru. Your brother isn’t much loved by the people, but we can’t deny he’s the most useful pawn Master has.” She gave a couple of steps forwards and took another blade to carve swift lines on Tooru’s torso. “But you can not only lead armies, you can also swoon the masses, make them believe in Master’s commands.”

“I don’t believe in your Master. And why would I give in to his orders, when I am the future King?” he said with a menacing glare.

The demon looked up at him and smiled. “I am sure you will come to realize this is the only sensible course of action, my dear Prince.”

“Or you are going to kill me?”

The demon covered her mouth in mimicking horror “Oh, of course not, your Highness. You are way too important, like I said. It’s not like you are your traitorous little brother. They say middle sons are the disgrace and I cannot but agree” she said, and if she had expected it to be comforting, it did exactly the opposite.

“What did you do to my brother?”

The demon smiled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroo was dragged into the dungeons as if he was a dog. He was an all-mighty prince and a strong fighter, but there was so much a single demon could do against an entire army before running out of energy and options. In the end, he had been captured.

The soldier had bounded his feet together and had tied one rope to each of his arms so they could drag him like a captured wild animal. He knew it was part of the humiliation they were order to put him through, part of the lesson he had to learn for being a traitor.

It was an interesting definition: traitor. He wasn’t really one. A traitor is someone who goes against something he once believed in —or at least pretended to believe in—, but Kuroo had always been honest about how he didn’t care for the demon world and how he felt himself to belong more among humans than among demons.

That’s why, when the Earthquake hit Japan he found it absolutely natural to go to the Tokyo Knights to warn them about the plans the demons had. But word spreads quickly, and soon half an army was after his ass and they’d managed to get it.

One of the biggest demons picked Kuroo up by the front of his shirt and shoved him violently into a cell. The only other person inside the tiny cell was a trembling little figure wearing baggy clothes and a burlap bag over his head.

Kuroo’s head hit painfully the wall and the sound echoed loudly in the cell, but of course it wasn’t enough to make him pass out. He heard the little guy beside him give a low incoherent cry and guessed he’d been gagged.

The soldiers closed the cell doors and one of them stepped closer, his hands on the bar, eyeing Kuroo with an interested gaze.

“You sure are brave enough, Prince Tetsurou,” the guy said. “Did you think you could get away with betraying us?”

“Kuroo,” was all he said in reply.

“Your given name was Tetsurou. Humans think they chose it, but you were born with it. Kuroo is the surname that humans gave you.”

Kuroo smiled. “And that’s why I’m calling myself that,” he said.

The soldier shook his head. “I can’t believe you were raised to become like this.”

“My human family raised me well, while my father and mother were busy fangirling over my older brother and pampering my little brother. It’s not my brothers’ fault, of course, but I never had someone to raise me here,” he said.

“That is no excuse to betray the King!”

“The King?! We have no King! My older brother is supposed to take over the throne.”

“But he won’t,” he soldier said simply. “The little Prince will take his place, Prince Tooru will be his right hand and you, Prince _Tetsurou_ , won’t be a nuisance anymore.”

Kuroo sighed and rested his back against the wall, a small smile spreading on his face because he was defeated, and that meant he had nothing left to lose.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“We wouldn’t do that. That’s why we left you a treat,” he said pointing at the trembling little boy. “If you wish to escape and go back to your little pitiful humans, you just have to eat his soul and you’ll have enough strength to leave. We’ve been instructed not to hurt you on your way back to Earth, so this will do.”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “What’s the catch?”

The soldier shook his head. “No catch, Prince Tetsurou. If you feel that you can take one human life for the sake of a lot more, then do so,” he said with a smile. “If not, then die in this cell.”

Kuroo watched them leave and thought about his possibilities. He could sit down in that cell and die, next to this little human who was probably also going to die, or he could eat just one soul and he could go back to Earth and fight along with the people he knew for the ones he loved.

The choice was so easy he was mildly afraid of how easy it was for him to take a life.

“I’m sorry, kid,” he told the boy. “It’s not really personal, and there’s no way I can apologize for what I’m going to do to you, but I—”

He felt like an asshole taking someone else’s soul like this, with the kid gagged and his face covered. He wanted to give the kid at least the chance to fight back, to spit at him if he wanted to. He deserved it.

He unbounded the kid’s hands and then he took off the bag.

When he saw the boy’s face and the kid looked at him he dropped the bag and backed away, his heart racing, his face paling, his entire body shaking.

 _No, no, no, no._ _Fucking no._ _Tell me this is a fucking joke._

But it wasn’t.

In front of him sat completely frightened, wide teary eyes piercing Kuroo with pain, entire little frame shaking, the person Kuroo cared about the most.

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tobio stood in a big round office on top of one of the tallest buildings in Hell. From the window he could see the greatest army he had set his eyes upon: thousands and thousands of demons wearing protective clothes all over them and sharp blades on the wings, carrying more than two weapons. Each stood still waiting for their commander to give the orders.

He was the commander.

The only person along with him in the room was Official Ushijima, one of the highest ranks in the entire dimension. He was stoic and fierce, but two could play the same game.

“I refuse to attack the Earth,” Tobio declared, in spite of his gut telling him that there wasn’t really a difference between saying something eleven times or twelve.

Ushijima didn’t move, didn’t even flinch.

“You were order to do it and you are going to do it, your Highness.”

“I refuse.”

“You cannot. You will lead the army and attack Earth as planned.”

“I didn’t plan anything. You just made a plan and put me in it without even asking me if I wanted to join in, which I don’t. Our war isn’t against humans; our war is against the angels.”

Ushijima walked to the window and looked at the gray sky above them. The sky was always gray and dusty; the sun was a foreign concept in Hell.

“Look outside, your Highness. We are forced to live here when our time on Earth ends. We are forced to leave under this unwelcoming sky and to feed from human souls to survive a little longer, to await a war against the angels. Angels have Heaven and humans have the Earth, and that is not fair. We are going to claim the Earth for ourselves.”

“Do you even listen to yourself? Killing humans is not going to solve anything.”

“We don’t need to kill them. We are going to reveal ourselves and ask them peacefully to surrender under our commands.”

“And if they don’t?”

Ushijima shrugged, still looking at the sky. “Then we’ll kill them.”

“I refuse to lead the army,” he repeated.

They needed one of the princes to lead the army, not only because Tobio’s innate skills to lead was useful, but also because only royalty could start wars. He knew his brothers wouldn’t take part in unnecessary murder either, so there was no way Ushijima could keep up with his plan—

Ushijima tapped the glass of the window once and the image suddenly changed. Now, instead of the sight of the city, there was a wide-smiled ginger looking at him with caring eyes. Then the image zoomed out and Tobio had a full view of the entire team: Suga’s warm smile, Asahi-san’s awkward posture as Nishinoya-senpai hung from his neck, captain Daichi scolding Tanaka-senpai, Yamaguchi smiling kindly at an annoyed Tsukishima... Hinata, smiling widely at him.

He swallowed hard but said nothing.

“Now, prince Tobio,” Ushijima said, turning back to him. “You were telling me how thrilled you were about leading our army to take over the Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you must know I love making characters suffer and the best part is that Yama hasn't even appeared yet.  
> Next chapter will have lots of TsukkiYama, mild pain and more stuff going on.
> 
> I've decided to post one chapter per weekend so, till next week guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, and if you have any request for any of the ships (or other ships you'd like to see) let me know here, or send me a message at my tumblr (nomoregoodbyekisses).


End file.
